


Limits

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Noiz is hospitalized, he decides he wants Aoba to further test his newfound sensitivity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the nippleplay square on my kink_bingo card.

Noiz was laughing, that bastard. 

Aoba pulled away, licking his swollen lips as he went. Noiz stared back, a smirk on his face that left Aoba halfway between the desire to punch him and the need to start kissing him all over again.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing."

"... just never expected this from you, I guess," Noiz said, running his bandaged fingers through Aoba's hair. 

"... you don't like it?"

"Never said that."

"... ah," Aoba said awkwardly. He shifted the knee he had between Noiz's legs back a little, heat rising to his face when Noiz shivered. "Should we..."

Noiz made an irritated sound, shifted his hand to the back of Aoba's head and pulled him back down. Aoba groaned as he felt Noiz's lips working his apart, and he nipped at Noiz's tongue when he felt the soft clack of Noiz's piercing against his teeth. When his fingers curled into the rough material of Noiz's hospital gown and he tried to deepen the kiss, he was surprised to find Noiz pulling away from him.

"Look," Aoba said, wiping the back of his mouth with his hand, "if something is bothering you..."

"What does it feel like? Being touched?"

"How the hell--"

"I thought you'd know," Noiz said, gently working his fingers against the back of Aoba's head until Aoba shuddered; his breath started coming in a slow, even rhythm. 

"Noiz," Aoba murmured, pressing back against the touch until Noiz leaned up and pressed his lips briefly to Aoba's.

"I want you to touch me."

"... okay," Aoba said as he sat back. That was easy. "Where?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Eh?"

"I didn't care who did this before," Noiz replied matter-of-factly. "I couldn't feel it anyway. It didn't matter."

His gaze was so intense that it almost made Aoba shy away.

"But now it matters," Noiz continued, eyes still locked on Aoba's. "So I want you to touch me."

Aoba figured he must have hesitated for too long after that, because Noiz grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. He didn't know whether he should be nervous -- it wasn't as if he'd never done this before -- but the gravity of the words was making him uneasy.

Moving slowly, Aoba placed the palm of his hand flat on Noiz's head. Noiz gave him a disbelieving look, and Aoba ignored it in favour of moving his hand down the side of Noiz's head. His fingertips brushed behind Noiz's ear before retracing their path and following the curves of the shell instead. Noiz made a soft sound but had no further reaction to the sensation, so Aoba continued on. His palm ran over a particularly sensitive spot on Noiz's neck, right between the side and the nape, and this time Noiz hissed softly. Fingers traced over Noiz's shoulder and collarbone with little reaction past the rough sensation of gooseflesh rising reflexively. Aoba pulled back then, leaving only the tip of his index finger to trace a line down the middle of Noiz's chest to his navel.

Noiz squirmed. Aoba laughed softly, and was pleased that there wasn't any anxiety in his own voice.

"Does it tickle?"

Noiz shrugged. His cheeks were still a little bit pink. "I guess."

"Feels good though?"

Noiz nodded once, slowly, and shifted his hips. "More."

Aoba nodded, licked his lips and ran his hand back to the top of Noiz's chest. Without really thinking of how Noiz might react, he flicked one of Noiz's nipple piercings with his thumb.

_"Ah."_

Aoba pulled away sharply, not quite accustomed to getting such a strong, sudden reaction from Noiz. Noiz pulled him back, eyes half-lidded and gaze full of heat.

"Do that again."

"But..."

Noiz shook his head and silenced Aoba with a kiss. "It's fine. Do it."

Aoba had never done this before and had barely experienced it himself, so he guessed it would be best to start slow. He brushed the pads of his middle and index fingers across Noiz's nipple, slowly circling the sensitive flesh until it hardened. Noiz hummed softly, but Aoba could see colour gradually rising to his face. The cold metal of Noiz's piercing provided an interesting contrast to the heat of his flesh. 

Aoba pulled away shortly afterwards; Noiz didn't protest this time. Instead, he simply watched as Aoba raised both his fingers to his mouth, wetted them with his tongue, and placed them back against Noiz's chest. Noiz's nipple was still hard, but Aoba didn't want to rush anything. This was new for both of them. It was good to take time to see what made Noiz feel best. 

The spit on his fingers made things a little better, made his skin brush against Noiz's with less friction. Aoba watched Noiz's face as he moved, alternating the direction of his fingers, pinching at his flesh with different degrees of pressure. He tugged and knocked the piercing to make Noiz hiss in response and lightly ran his fingers across it to soothe. Noiz moaned out loud when Aoba rolled his nipple between thumb and forefinger, and Aoba stopped.

"Too much?"

"You really think... never mind," Noiz said, averting his gaze from Aoba briefly. Aoba felt irritation rise and tugged at Noiz's piercing with more force than he'd intended; he pulled away when he heard Noiz gasp. 

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean..."

"Hurts," Noiz murmured, and it was only then that Aoba bothered to look at Noiz's face: both his eyes and mouth were half open and his cheeks were flushed pink. When Aoba's eyes caught his, his lips curved into a lopsided smirk. "It's good."

"Urgh, you..." Aoba said, raising his free hand to his blushing face. Really, this brat was going to drive him insane. 

"Hey."

"What is it?" Aoba groaned, managing to get his embarrassment under control for a moment. Noiz removed Aoba's hand from his chest, and Aoba gave him a confused look. Noiz leaned forward and pressed his lips to Aoba's, flicking his tongue against closed lips.

"Try using your mouth."

"Eh?"

"I want to know what it feels like," Noiz said with a half-shrug. "You don't mind?"

"... no," Aoba said. Physical intimacy still came easier for Noiz than emotional intimacy, and if this was the best way to connect with him for now then he wasn't going to say no. He slid down Noiz's chest, alternating between soft kisses and rough licks, tasting the tang of salt. 

He shut his eyes as he went, savoured the metallic bitterness of Noiz's piercing. The difference between the soft skin and cold metal was strange, but not unpleasant. It took him a few attempts to find the most effective ways to move his tongue, lips and teeth, but once he did, the reaction he got from Noiz was worth the effort. Noiz squirmed beneath the warmth of his mouth, moaning out loud when Aoba tugged on the piercing with his teeth. Aoba fought the kneejerk urge to pull away at that sound, instead concentrating on swirling the tip of his tongue against Noiz's nipple to soothe the sting.

Not that Noiz minded the sting, but it put his own mind at ease.

It was only when Noiz arched his hips and made a soft sound in the back of his throat that Aoba shifted back. Noiz narrowed his eyes and Aoba grinned; it was hard for him to be threatening when he looked so ridiculously adorable.

"More."

"Yeah, yeah," Aoba grinned, hand sliding to the waistband of Noiz's pants. "Impatient brat."

"Shut up," Noiz muttered, lifting his hips again to make it easier for Aoba to strip him. "And stop smiling."

"Why? You're adorable."

" _Shut up._ "

Aoba laughed, gently palming Noiz's cock through his hospital scrubs before pulling the garment down to his knees. He felt heat rise to his own face; Noiz was already fully hard, the head of his cock slick with precome. Perhaps he'd teased him a little too much. Aoba hadn't thought that he'd affect Noiz quite that much, but then he hadn't spent the last nineteen years without any feeling at all. Either way, he found it kind of endearing that Noiz had enjoyed his touch that much.

Aoba removed his own pants and raised his hand to his mouth, and Noiz watched him with half-lidded eyes as he coated his fingers in spit and pressed two inside himself.

"Oi, don't rush if it hurts."

Aoba winced a little, but it was hidden almost completely by a smirk. "Just didn't think you'd be able to last much longer."

Noiz opened his mouth to protest, but whatever he was going to say died on his tongue when Aoba leaned forward and took his cock into his mouth. The bitterness of Noiz's precome was a little overwhelming but tolerable. He took Noiz in as far as he could before pulling back up, dragging his bottom teeth against every piercing along the underside of Noiz's cock as he went. Noiz groaned, precome beading at the slit ; Aoba felt his own erection twitch in response and pressed a third finger into himself before removing his fingers, sitting up and crawling over Noiz's lap.

The initial burn was bad, but nowhere as bad as the first time. He was more mentally prepared for the pain, and it didn't take long for him to take the length of Noiz's cock inside of him. Noiz was breathing open-mouthed in short little pants that brushed warm against Aoba's chest, and Aoba placed both of his hands on Noiz's chest as he accustomed himself to the overwhelming feeling of fullness. Despite the short pause, Noiz still looked near spent. Aoba smiled and pressed a kiss to Noiz's cheek before he started moving. 

The piercings through Noiz's nipples dug into Aoba's hands as he moved, a dull bruising pain that took several minutes to build. Aoba groaned and shifted his hands away, but stopped when he heard Noiz gasp. Aoba leaned back briefly, simultaneously taking Noiz deeper and rubbing at his palms with his fingertips to soothe the hurt before shifting back to the way he'd been. This time he moved his hands lower, fingers just barely brushing against Noiz's nipples. The next thing he knew, Noiz gasped, grabbed his hips with both hands and arched up, coming inside of him without so much as a warning.

Aoba shivered at the feeling, but he grinned as Noiz fell back against his pillows and panted, face flushed and eyes half-lidded, completely lost to pleasure.

"Ah...um."

" _Hah..._ " Noiz breathed, before frowning and licking his lips. "Shut up."

"I guess you liked that?"

"Aoba, shut up."

"Actually, you really-- _ah!_ " Aoba started, but he was cut off by his own moan as Noiz's hand worked over his cock. His thumb pressed against the slit and the sensitive spot below the head as he stroked. It wasn't long before Aoba was jerking his hips forward into Noiz's touch, Noiz's half-soft cock and the warmth of his release still inside him. He reached his own climax with a loud moan. 

Noiz smirked, hand still stroking slowly over Aoba's dick after he was well and truly done. Aoba winced at the overstimulation and battled Noiz's hand away, and when he slowly eased off Noiz's cock he was surprised to find that Noiz already had a handful of tissues ready for him.

"Thanks," Aoba said, quickly cleaning himself and Noiz up and pulling his jeans back on. The door was still securely locked and the curtains were drawn, but when the post-coital pleasure started wearing off it was easier to worry about what might happen if someone heard them or noticed the locked door. Noiz said nothing, but reached out with one bandaged hand when Aoba was redressed and pulled him closer. 

"... thanks."

"Don't say that," Aoba said. Noiz's skin felt warm against his cheek as he rested against his chest.

"Why?"

"No need."

"Mmm," Noiz hummed, pressing a kiss to the crown of Aoba's head. "Wanted to say it anyway. Ah, and..."

Noiz ran his fingers through the back of Aoba's hair, letting the fairer strands at the tips curl around his bandaged fingers. 

"... don't worry about hurting me so much. I like it. Don't be so nervous, idiot."

Aoba wanted to say that the reason he was nervous wasn't because of that. Well, not exactly: He worried about finding the one thing that Noiz didn't like at all and screwing things up, even though it was doubtful it would ever happen that way. All these new emotions and worries and the feeling of being in too deep but liking it... they were all new to him.

He knew why he was feeling that way, but it was probably too early to say something like that.

So instead he arched up, ruffled Noiz's hair and grinned. "Pervy brat."

Noiz smiled back, and Aoba knew things were good.


End file.
